Semi-truck tractor trailers frequently employ the use of an auxiliary generator to meet electrical requirements when the main engine is not running. Semi-truck tractor trailers having a “bunk” or “sleeper” are common and most interstate fuel stations permit the drivers of such vehicles to sleep in their cab. The passenger area of the truck may include convenience items such as a television, VCR, refrigerator, air conditioner, coffee maker, even a microwave oven. While such items may run on direct current provided by an engine mounted alternator, or even alternating current by use of an inverter, the truck engine must be running. Idling laws now prohibit the running of the main engine for prolonged periods of time. However, the time and cost savings of keeping the driver near the vehicle while at rest are obvious and ancillary benefits include security as the operator does not leave the vehicle unattended. A problem with the use of auxiliary generators is directed to size, weight, and placement. The size of an auxiliary generator is critical for if the overall dimensions are too large, there will be insufficient areas on a truck for which to place the auxiliary generator. For instance, it is not possible to place an auxiliary engine within the existing main engine compartment. Placement of an auxiliary engine on the frame rails is a known alternative.
Generators also have a problem with vibration caused by misalignment. By mounting both units on a baseplate the misalignment of the belt drive between the engine and generator is prevented.
The Applicant is a well known assembler of engine/generators and has been awarded patents for compact generators including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,942 and 5,765,805 for disclosing the use of a combination engine/generator that is not only light in weight, but of a unique space saving configuration.
Thus what is found lacking in the art is a low profile generator set that minimizes space, weight, vibration and includes an installation mount integrating the generator set with a vehicle.